So Impossible: Short Fic
by Ice Petals
Summary: A short one-shot fic. SF/GW It's just getting over trying to ask one another out & conteplating over feelings for one another. Definately romance.


"So Impossible"  
  
*A/N: I felt like writing a short ficlet about Seamus & Ginny, so I hope this is good. Heh heh. I would have done Ron & Hermione...but I like this better! LOL =) Oh yeah, I wrote this while listening to "So Impossible" by Dashboard Confessional...just to let you know. Anyway, review & enjoy!*  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
So she says  
  
"Everyone's going to the party,  
  
won't you come if I come  
  
with a friend for your friend?  
  
It was an ordinary day for me, until she came up to me. Her, with her beautiful cherry hair, soft green eyes...almost everything I would love in a girl. Still, I don't look for the perfect stuff. I'm not exactly the normal person you come along with. To others, I'm just the crazy Irish guy infesting this school. Well, there's more to me than that, & apparently, she's seen that, or she wouldn't have come up to me.  
  
I'd be so pleased to see you  
  
out of the classroom wearing the smile that I'll bring you.  
  
I don't know why I did it...but I did, & now, I don't regret it. I'm usually the strong one, the confident one out of my friends, but I almost backed down. He just captivates me with his brown eyes & Irish brown hair. You would never expect for a girl like me to do this, but I did...& don't regret it.  
  
I was hoping to learn a few things like..  
  
Do you do you like dishing the dirt  
  
on the whole class &  
  
talking the big smack &  
  
playing the fool &  
  
wearing all of the latest fashions  
  
or bucking the new trends  
  
wearing your old threads.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" I turned around to see her coming after me, long, cherry red hair flowing from behind her. 'God she's so beautiful,' I thought to myself, than slapped myself mentally for thinking that. I mean, a girl like that could never like a guy like me...right? "Yeah?" I asked, looking down to her. "Well...there's going to be a party in Gryffindor tower for the Quidditch's team getting the Cup. I wanted to know...do you want to accompany me there? I mean, Hermione agreed to accompany Dean, too, if you didn't mind. I never really get to see you much outside of school work & such, so I thought we could get to know each other better & stuff like that. What do you say?" I had no idea what to say, so I just went with my intuition.  
  
If you like taking a cup of coffee in the evening.  
  
These are a few things that I'd like to know  
  
that I'd like to know"  
  
I held my breath as I waited for him to answer me. With this, I absorbed in his lovely hair & warm eyes. 'I wish I could run my hands through that hair...whoa Gin! What am I thinking?! He could never like a girl like me!' But I had to ask myself '...right?' The tension of that one, little question was quickly growing when he finally answered. "Well, me & Dean were going to do something tonight, but we would be thrilled to accompany you two to the party & all. Maybe we'll learn a bit about each other."  
  
So I said...  
  
"I've been scheduled to work but I'll call in  
  
and my friend isn't busy  
  
he'd be happy to join me  
  
and maybe my friend  
  
and your friend  
  
will hit it off or maybe we will?"  
  
I could see her face lightening up as I answered her. I loved the way her smile would always reach her eyes & than they would sparkle with happiness. 'That's the way everything should be,' I thought to myself, but than doubts came in. What if she thought I was weird & never wanted to talk to me again? I could not have that. "Are you sure Gin?" She looked puzzled, & asked, "Why do you ask?" I sighed, than replied, "I'm not exactly the regular guy around here. Dean & I are different from other guys in Gryffindor tower, & aren't exactly...normal. I just want you to know before you're positive about this." I held my breath, but than, I saw her smile wider than I've ever had. I'm dying to know  
  
do you do you like dreaming of things  
  
so impossible or only the practical  
  
or ever the wild or waiting through all your bad bad days  
  
just to end them with  
  
someone you care about  
  
and do you like making out  
  
and long drives and brown eyes  
  
and guys that just  
  
don't quite fit in  
  
I smiled widely, laughing to myself about his point. "If I thought you were weird, I wouldn't have asked you this...now would I? Plus, me & Hermione don't care about that. Please, say you'll go with us. I promise, you'll have a great time." I smiled even more when I saw him relax. Than, that great response came, which made me giddy for the longest time, & still does. "Alright, we'll see you there."  
  
yeah do you like them  
  
So yes, I'll see you there. 


End file.
